


Fools Rush In But Winchesters Need A Kick-Start

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tag to 11.19 The Chitters, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are truly respectful, and just a little envious of Jesse and Cèsar's relationship, but perhaps their presence was just what the brothers needed to point out the way to their own happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Rush In But Winchesters Need A Kick-Start

Sam had been listening attentively to the conversation, though his impassive features exhibited none of the curiosity he was experiencing. 

It was amazing how Cèsar and Jesse had so many things in common with him and Dean, though Sam was well aware that the majority of hunters became what they were by suffering through an encounter with one of the creatures that stalked humans in the shadows.  
It had been the case for their own father and it was the reason why Jesse had been drawn into that world too.  
At the ulterior titbit that the two men were not just hunting parters but also a couple, Sam's attention clocked up a notch.

He and Dean had been mistaken for a couple many times in the past. Sam had never honestly understood why.  
Yeah, he'd joked about it with Dean who seemed to feel insulted when called out on it, but Sam had always shrugged off the comments as empty observations.

Now he began to wonder.  
Did all men who presented themselves as a duo get objectified as a gay couple, or was it something that was reserved for him and Dean alone?

Sam threw a subtle glance at his brother who seemed to be truly enjoying his small talk with the muscled hunters.

Dean was blessed with a movie-star face, always had been, still pretty even now that he had more years on his shoulders.  
Sam wasn't particularly vain about his looks but he knew women considered him handsome enough. Many had told him so, beginning with Jessica, but were good looks enough to make onlookers consider him and Dean a couple? 

Jesse and Cèsar were two normal looking guys and Sam was ready to bet witnesses didn't consider them a gay couple when they were interrogated by them on hunts.  
Even his worldly-wise big brother had been surprised when he'd come to realise the two men were much closer than mere hunting partners.

 

In that case, maybe it was something inherent to his and Dean's way of presenting themselves to people that caused them to immediately assume they were gay, even kids did he remembered ruefully, young Michael's face coming to mind.

 

As he listened to Cèsar and Jesse's back-story, he marvelled even more at just how parallel their lives were to his and Dean's; a tale of brothers, of loss and of hunger for revenge. 

The only detail that clashed was the relationship one.  
But the the two men had met through hunting, they weren't siblings, so their love story was in the norm.

 

He glanced over at his brother and found himself wondering what would it be like to make love to Dean.  
Baulking at the inappropriate image, Sam couldn't avoid a jerky shuffle on the chair, causing Dean to stare over at him .  
“Something up, Sam? “ he asked.  
“Na, just an itch I had to scratch,” the younger man smiled back, fighting to cover the tumult which the momentary image of himself and Dean in a provocative pose had caused.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and returned to his conversation with the two men, leaving Sam in a cold sweat at the thought that had just flickered through his mind.  
For a moment he'd actually been envisioning himself and Dean together, 'together-together' just as the weird fan-fic writers had expostulated on-line, when the brothers were searching out news on the Supernatural books back in the day.

But the human brain is an intricate microcosm and now that Sam had peeked at the image of him and Dean together, he couldn't get the fucking idea out of his mind.

Brief moments that had seemed innocent at the time blossomed in his mind, not least the one a few hours ago when they were baiting each other about Sam's one try at smoking weed back in College.

When Dean had called him a 'sinner' had there been a flirty tease to his glance, or was it just Dean's normal demeanour when ribbing his younger brother?  
But in Sam's actual mind-set, it didn't seem quite so innocent any more.  
Was it possible, imaginable, that Dean had any kind of more than brotherly feelings for him?

Sam knew his curiosity wouldn't let him be until he had a logical, clinical answer to his question.

 

 

When he and Dean were finally alone in the Impala and Jesse and Cèsar on their way back to their horse-ranch in Mexico, complete with a happy ending, Sam turned to his brother.  
“Uh.... two great guys huh?”  
“Yeah, “ Dean agreed, his eyes on the disappearing tail-lights of the truck.

“You didn't have the heart to rope them into the Amara affair?”  
“Nope.”

“You did the right thing, Dean. They deserve their happiness.”  
“They do,“ his brother agreed.

“I wonder if we'll ever get to retire like them?”  
Dean breathed a heavy sigh. “Who knows, Sammy? Every time we manage to defuse a threat, another one comes along, bigger and more menacing than before. I think the universe gets its rocks off fucking with us.”

“I'd like it, you know, “ Sam said softly. ” A little ranch, just the two of us and and some animals. No hunting, no monsters, no Amaras to send back to where they came from. It'd be nice to have a steady relationship too, like Jesse and Cèsar have.”

Dean grunted. “I've tried that before, Sam and so have you. Look what happened with Lisa and worse, with Jessica. There's no way I'm gonna bring another innocent into our world, nor do I want to have kids, just to see them go down our same road and end up in the hunting life.  
I'm gonna stick with the one-night stands.”

“Maybe it doesn't have to be that way, “ Sam suggested.

“What other way is there?”  
“Jesse and Cèsar's.”

“Are you implying what I think you are?” Dean asked unbelievingly.

Sam shrugged. “We're exactly like them in all ways but one...”  
“Yeah,“ Dean grunted. “But that one way is kinda fucking important, Sam.”

“Is it?” was his sibling's enigmatic reply.  
“You're serious. Not bullshitting?”

Sam shook his head. “Never been so serious in all my life.”

Confusion was stamped all over Dean's expressive features. “You're my baby brother, Sam....”

 

Sam knew it was now or never. 'It's in his Kiss' an old song used to chant!  
This would be a trial. If there was repugnance then Sam would shelve the entire idea, never to be mentioned again, but if not....

He leaned over and before Dean could draw back, he caught his big brother's lips with his own, a long arm snaking along the seat to pull Dean to him and hold him steady, for Sam fully expected him to pull away.  
But for once the younger man got it completely wrong. When their lips met, there was nothing but acceptance.  
The kiss felt so right, like something long-awaited that neither of them knew they'd even desired. 

Dean didn't pull away as Sam had expected, instead he deepened the kiss.  
Having got a taste of his little brother, it seemed he was instantly addicted, immediately craving for more.

Slowly tentatively, their tongues began to play with each other inside the warm hotness of their mouths, and when they reluctantly pulled away to gasp in a mouthful of air, their gaze never left each other's face, their eyes bright with awareness and desire.

This time it was Dean who pulled his brother to him, all thoughts of the hunt forgotten, lost in this brave new world of hunger, lust and love that was beckoning to them with open arms.  
The end.


End file.
